Not So Great Birthday
by Pondy
Summary: It's Roxas' birthday and Axel, his best friend, is no where to be found. What could be going on? Happy AkuRoku day!


Another AkuRoku fic! This was written while listening to Fiona Apple's cover of 'Sally's Song' from The Nightmare Berfore Christmas. So if it feels sad and depressing, it's from that. This was super fun to write! And it's still not AkuRoku day here... 2 hours and 6 minutes to go!

WARNING: Lots of uses of the f word. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.... Yet. .

linelinelinelineline

"Here's your coffee. Have a nice day." The blond boy forced a smile. Today had been horrible. First, his best friend gets a boyfriend. Some uber queero with pink hair. Then, his friend blows him off to go see a movie with his precious boyfriend. And now he's working while said best friend and boyfriend are drinking coffee, giggling about some shit. Its not like Roxas hated his job, he actually quite enjoyed it, but this was too much. It was just that his best friend was with someone else. Someone that Roxas didn't know. Then said best friend, while ordering coffee, told his boyfriend that they would be going to the fair tomorrow. Tomorrow was Roxas' birthday.

His blue eyes glared as he watched Axel whisper into the ear of his boytoy. They giggled, _**giggled, **_and the pink haired guy hugged Axel. HIS Axel. By now you may have figured that Roxas was gay. And of course he had a crush on his best friend in the world. Said boy just happen to ignore Roxas' feelings and ditch him for some guy that looks like a fricken girl.

The pair stood and walked out the door, with Axel nodding at Roxas as a good bye. Roxas just looked away. Axel left the shop, hurt and confused.

akurokuakurokuakuroku

"Happy Birthday Roxas!!" Namine and Kairi squealed as they walked into Roxas' room. It was noon, and he still hadn't left his room all day. He was too hurt seeing Axel and the queero together the previous day. The redhead hadn't even texted him!

He smiled a little and looked to the girls. With them was Sora, his brother, and Riku, said brothers boyfriend. They were all holding gifts for the blond. His eyed lit up a little at them, "Sit down you guys."

They all sat in different places around the room. The blond was expecting that Demyx and Zexion would also be invited to the mini-party, as they were part of the group as well. Right as he thought that, the two walked through the door, carrying more little gifts.

lineofamazingawesomenessthatisaxelandhissexyness

It had been a few hours since the party. Roxas' room was covered in trash and gifts. Sora had gotten him a new jacket; Riku gave him a gift card for a clothing store. Namine drew a really good picture of the whole group, with him standing next to Axel. Kairi gave him a bag full of random crap. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go through it. Demyx bought him a book of songs for the guitar. Zexion just got him a new checkered arm band. Although he had had a good time, he was still upset at the redhead. Still, there had been no contact from him.

Roxas knew he would be busy with his new boyfriend, but he should have at least texted him. He sighed, throwing on his new jacket and heading out.

moreepixlinesthisoneisroxasandhisukeness

"Mmm… Axel…" a voice exclaimed, "I… love you…"

Roxas stopped moving. Turning his head, he saw Axel and his new boyfriend in the alley he was passing. They were in a heated make out session from what Roxas could see.

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He could only shout.

"No!"

The two looked over. Axel took the opportunity to push thee pink haired guy away. He looked at Roxas, "It's not what you think Roxy… I was just…"

It was then that Roxas spoke the three words Axel never wanted to hear.

"I hate you."

The blond ran away as fast as he could, his mouth tainted by his last words. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. His Axel… No, just Axel, could only stand and watch as his best friend ran off.

ohdramacanyoubelieveit

His running took him to the park. He sat on a bench and cried. No one approached him. They all, someone, knew he wanted to be alone. It was hours before the blond finally ran out of tears. But still, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He could only sit and cry dry tears.

itsstilldramafullgaspithness

"Roxas? Roxas, where are you? Roxas, please…." The blue-eyed boy heard a voice. The voice of the once-his Axel. The redhead walked towards the blond, "Roxas I-"

"Go the fuck away." Roxas yelled, "Can't you see you've done enough damage? I hate you!"

His words were ripping at the others already ruined heart. But Axel still walked forward. He ignored everything the blond said. He just wanted to hold his Roxas. He wanted to explain, Marluxia was just a friend. He was staying with Axel for a surgery. He hadn't expected to be kissed…

"Can't you hear me? I told you to fuck off!" Roxas was crying again. He wanted the redhead gone.

"Roxas, I love you… Roxas please…" Axel began pleading. Roxas didn't listen.

"Go away! I don't care about you anymore!" Roxas shouted, hitting Axel in the chest now that he was close enough.

Axel didn't stop whispering loving things to the boy. He slowly wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him tightly. Roxas stopped fighting and just cried. They stood there for what seemed like ages before Roxas spoke up.

"Why did you do that to me?" He whispered.

"Marluxia was just staying with me. I didn't think he would try to make a move on me…" Axel explained.

"Then why didn't you fucking explain anything to him?" Roxas exclaimed, pushing away from Axel.

"I… I don't know…" Axel paused, "But… But what I said is true. I love you Roxas."

Roxas, once again, couldn't do anything. He just acted on a whim. He went up and kissed Axel. He kissed _his _Axel. Axel lifted the boy up and held him closer, kissing him back.

And when Roxas pulled away, he was smiling. A true smile that had been missing for the past two days. Axel smiled back, "I love you so much."

Roxas looked into the bright green eyes of his Axel, "I love you too."

Axel set the blond down, "Now! Lets go celebrate your birthday!"

He began walking away when the blond grabbed his hand, "Axel. You already gave me the best present."

"Oh, I did? Well then. I guess I won't take you to your favorite restaurant ever." Axel replied nonchalantly.

"Axel!" Roxas smiled and hit the redhead. Said redhead leaned down and kissed the blond.

"Then, after that, we can smex it up! Right Roxy?" That earned him another punch, which was followed by squealing as Axel tickled the blond in response.

"C'mon idiot. Let's go home." Roxas said as he yawned, "You can sleepover. We can share my bed."

"Alright! Smexing up Roxas while he sleeps! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Axel!"

linelineline

Isn't that a happy ending? Horray for AkuRoku! Review and Axel will smex up Roxas in your room while you sleep~~


End file.
